


She mine

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Junko being horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: The dispair boys are in love with makoto
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	She mine

She so beautiful her eyes , her cute laughter I wish she will notice us but she always busy talking to that stupid detective boy and he doesn't even look that good he probably into boys or something and not to mention I seen how he looks at good for noticing gambler so hey who cares but anyways her body is softy skin " and a sweet butt" and how she dress everyday is she so pretty " and how hot she probably is look very cute with a very short skirt " hmm wait I'm not saying that, I look to my left to see my brother junko staring at me then at makoto " hey! How did you know I was think of her and " he was interrupted by his brother " cause your saying everything out loud and shh there going to stare at us" he said as the detective boy look at them suspicious then went back to talking to makoto," that was close boy if were going to get this girl to like us then we need to get those people out of the picture with blackmail and maybe matching them with someone else " junko said drooling at the thought of him and mukuro marrying makoto " come on brother there no time to be horny we got to do are plan or we will lose her forever " mukuro said as he was shaking his brother


End file.
